Video Games
by OppasxFreak
Summary: "Kissing in the blue dark, playing pool and wild darts, video games..." Tyler/OC, Rachel/Damon, Bonnie/Jeremy, Caroline/Matt, & Elena/Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is going to be a multi-chapter story. I have no idea where I am going with this one, so bear with me here. The first chapter is short, but so is the story!

Ramona Berry is my OC, and there might be some OCCness! And I know Matt Donovan isn't Jewish and looks nothing like Rachel but bear with me people, its fanfiction, I can do whatever the hell I want! Jk! Jk!

If you have questions or anything feel free to PM me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

No! Hell no! Fuck no! Hell fucking no!

"No!" Ramona Berry shouts, narrowing her bistre brown eyes at her sister. Her twin sister to be exact. You could see the flames clouding her dark orbs. She was a Demon for Pete sakes!

"Please!" Rachel Berry drops down on both her knees and gives her sister the cutest pout ever. "Pretty please with berries on top?"

The older Berry twin clenches her jaw and rolls her eyes. Berries? Seriously Rachel?! Her sister knew now was not the time for joking!

"No, Rachel."

"Yes, Ramona."

"Noo, Rachel."

"Yess, Ramona."

"Noo, Matt."

The Berry twins give their only cousin the meanest and darkest glare they could muster. Matt Donovan was in for it.

"Shut up, Matthew!" He puts his hands up in surrender. The twins go back to staring each other down.

"I'm not going, Rachel." Ramona says, as she walks past her sister and heads up the stairs.

"Please Ramona! Elena really wants us to go! And Bonnie would kill me if you didn't show up."

Ramona scoffs and rolls her eyes. As if her witch best friend could really kill an Angel. Or her only sister. But that's not the point.

Ramona turns around to her sister. Rachel's looking up at her through her long lashes. Her big brown doe eyes hidden beneath them. She looks so innocent and cute like Bambi-

Crap! She was being sucked in! Her own sister was sucking her in!

Curse Rachel and her beautiful innocent looks! Ramona breaths through her nose and narrows her eyes. She was giving in. Of course she knew she really didn't have a choice. Rachel always got her way.

"Oh Moses, help me." Ramona pleads, looking up at the ceiling. She looks back at her sister and sighs. "Fine, I'll go." Rachel squeals and claps her hands. Matt whoops and does a fist pump in the air. _Immature brat._

_**"But-"** _Ramona injects.

"There's a but?" Matt asks, in disbelief. He knows his cousin is always finding a way to make it her way. Or is it the other way? Matt shrugs, clueless.

_"Shut Up!" _Rachel hisses at him. She turns her attention back to her older sister. "Anything." Rachel smiles. Anything? Hmm interesting…

Ramona grins. "I get my own room."

Rachel nods, as Matt groans. "I'll call Elena and arrange something." She squeals again. "Now go! You have to pack!" Rachel demands pointing her finger upwards like the diva she is.

Ramona rolls her eyes, but slips up a tiny smile. She'd do anything and everything to make sure Rachel was happy. After all they really only have each other, of course with the exception of Matt.

* * *

Ramona walks into her room and starts to pack. Basically throwing her whole closet into suitcases. And she's not exaggerating!

Elena and Stefan thought it was a great idea to spend the whole summer at the Gilbert family lake house. Even a greater idea, they wanted their closest friends to come along with them.

Three months in a large cabin by a creepy lake with supernatural beings wasn't Ramona's idea of fun. Only if she knew the true meaning of fun.

Being a Demon can really put you in grumpy moods.

It wasn't because of Rachel's cute puppy dog eyes and innocent pout made her agree to go. No! It was because Mystic Falls is a fucking boring ass town filled with creepy supernatural shit that Ramona doesn't want to par take in!

That's her reason and she's sticking to it.

* * *

Continue? Or noo? I'd love to hear some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to **Lena (Guest) **& **kyella0203 **for reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

"Yay! I'm so excited!" Bonnie Bennett squeals, and hugs her best friend to death. No pun intended. Ramona scoffs and practically shoves Bonnie off of her. Ramona was never really the affection type of girl.

"Oh I know right! This will possibly be the best summer ever!" Rachel says, and smiles brightly. She would be happy. After several years of torture (Lima, Ohio = slushy facials), Rachel deserves to go to this trip and have fun. Maybe that's why Ramona's agreeing to go. To make sure Rachel has a good time.

"Uh yeah. Yay three cheers for Smokey the bear!" Ramona spats. "But seriously can someone help me with this?!" She shouts, and tries to readjust her suitcase in Bonnie's small pint size trunk. Seriously, you'd think Bonnie would at least take a hint and buy something more…sizeable?

Rachel rolls her eyes but helps her sister anyways. She was use to Ramona's cranky moods by now. But she could also put her sister out of her misery. It's the least she could do.

"Elena and Caroline are going to meet us up there, along with the others." Bonnie says.

"Alright then, let's roll!" Rachel cheers. Ramona shakes her head at her sister's excitement. How could her sister be so excited to go on a three month vacation with vampires? Ramona would rather hang out with brainless mortals. Her only cousin is Matt (mortal) , and that's saying something.

* * *

The ride there was short. Ramona just sat there and listened to music, which was until her battery died. Car rides were boring to her. Being stuck in a cramped department was suicidal.

"We're here!" Bonnie yells, her voice ringing into Ramona's ears. She opens her eyes and looks out the car window. Oh sweet Jew lord.

Green and brown. Everywhere. The trees, the ground, hell even the lake house!

Ramona hated green. And pink too. Moses, how she loathed pink! But that's for a different time. Right now she's more worried about how she's going to last three whole bloody months with vampires.

"Hey!" Caroline's voice speaks once they have gotten their bags from Bonnie's car. "You guys finally made it. Come on, Elena's picking roommates." They walk up the stairs and follow the blond vampire inside.

Ramona feels weird when she's around other supernatural beings. It's uncommon how she feels like she's not the only freak of nature out there. Ramona knew once she had found out what she was, she was cursed. Like God was cursing her for her mother's sins.

"Hey you're all here!" Elena greets them from her spot in the kitchen. "Okay so, we got Caroline sharing with Matt. Bonnie's going to share with Jeremy. Since Ramona is having a room to herself, Rachel and Damon are sharing. Okay?"

Ramona grins and grabs her bags. She walks upstairs and heads to her room. It's a pretty decent room. Ramona could already feel the coziness and warmth radiate the room. Or maybe it's just her.

Ramona sets her bags down on the queen sized bed. She breathes in the air. A familiar scent catches through her nose. Like that one time she had run into the Original hybrid himself, Klaus Mikaelson.

A hybrid scent.

Ramona whips around and is ready to attack. But only a gasp escapes through her lips.

Tyler Lockwood stood in front of her. In nothing but a small white towel around his waist.

Ramona's bistre eyes glide down his body. His wet body. A tiny droplet of water slides down his abs and disappears into the towel.

"Like what you see?"

His cocky but husky voice breaks Ramona out of her very naughty thoughts. Ramona shakes her head and looks up at Tyler. She crosses her arms over chest and gives him the meanest glare she could muster.

"What are you doing here!?" She demands. If looks could kill, Tyler would be nothing but ashes by now. But they don't so now all Ramona could do was make him go away. Or try to make him.

"Huh? This is my room." Tyler responds giving her a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

Red clouded Ramona's vision. She was angry now. Oh she was very angry.

His room?! Who the hell did he think he was?!

"ELENA!" Ramona shrieks. Tyler cringes and covers his ears with his palms.

No way in hell was she going to share a room with him! Tyler Lockwood of all people! Ugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to **kyella0203 **for reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ramona look," Elena says. "It was a last-minute thing. I totally forgot you wanted a room to yourself." She explains, trying to calm the older Berry twin down. It was working, kinda.

Last minute thing? Ramona didn't know if it was an excuse or the truth. Elena tends to make wrong choices; some that make her look very stupid. But Ramona is being selfish here and she needs to calm down. Not wanting to scare the young girl, Ramona sighs.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I guess it's alright," Ramona starts.

"Oh th-"

"But I swear if he tries any funny crap on me, the dog goes outside!" Ramona snaps as she stomps her way upstairs to her room- no it's not her room anymore. It's Tyler's and her room now. Their room.

Finally letting it sink in that she's going to have to share a room and bed with Tyler Lockwood almost brings Ramona to tears. _Almost. _But she's not letting that happen. She didn't show, or have a soft side. She's a mean, cruel girl. And mean, cruel girls don't cry.

'_Crying is for the weak.' _Her father once said to her. And she believed him. People who care and show their emotions have hearts, and Ramona has never been one for that.

* * *

"I have nowhere to put these! All your crap is everywhere!" Ramona complains, and then growls. She waits for a response. Nothing.

"Tyler! Did you hear me!?" Ramona shouts. Tyler seems unfazed by her outburst as his eyes are glued to his PSP. An electronic brainless mortals invented to 'entertain themselves'. Ramona thinks otherwise, it's a way to kill brain cells. Anything humans do will never interest or excite her.

"Just put them in the second drawer." Tyler says without looking up from his game. Brainless mortal? Tyler being at the top of her list.

Ramona clutches the drawer handle and pulls it out. Her face twitches into a mix of disgust and horror.

"Ew! Eww! I am not putting my underwear with yours!" Ramona cries out. Tyler rolls his eyes and puts down his PSP. If Tyler wanted to hear some whiney bitch fit, he would've listen to Taylor Swift on repeat. Tyler walks over to the older Berry twin.

"Look, I'll move my stuff to the right side and you put yours over to the left, Kay?" He moves his boxers and makes room for her.

"Fine." Ramona huffs. "But I swear if you lay one paw on any of my stuff, I'll toast your furry ass!" Animal cruelty? Ramona is pretty sure she could go to jail for that.

Tyler grins and goes back to his game. Oh was he going to have fun.

* * *

The girls had decided to explore the grounds and landscape. The guys were staying back to barbecue. Not cook, but barbecue. Matt had said cooking is a women's job. And what, barbecuing is a man's job? Ramona is pretty sure Caroline hasn't made a man out of Matt yet.

"Ooh, you guys want to see this mountain top? It overlooks the other side of the lake." Elena gushes, as they explore the forest.

"Sure." Caroline, and the girls agree. All except one little grumpy Berry twin.

"Oh you guys go ahead," Ramona says as she leans against a tree. "I'm still a little woozy from the car ride." That was a lie. The car ride was like what 5 miles.

"You sure?" Rachel asks, and places a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Ramona nods and gently pushes her hand off. "Yeah, you girls go have fun. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, but be careful." She nods as the girls head straight.

After fifteen minutes of complete boredom, Ramona is tempted of singing Akon's 'I'm So Lonely'. The ebony beauty had to do something.

"Screw this." Ramona mutters before taking off into a complete different direction the girls had went through.

"Stupid trees, stupid bushes…" Ramona rambles on. "Fuck you mosquitos and you ugly piece of- oh Moses…"

The sight itself was truly breathtaking. The trees hung above the waterfall perfectly. Like an umbrella. The water sparkled as it drifted into a small pool. Birds chirped as if it were a jungle, or a tropical forest.

'_Beautiful', _Ramona thought. It was like a scene from a Hollywood movie. Unbelievable and breathtaking. All Ramona wanted to do was dive in and take a swim.

* * *

"Ramona! We're back!" Rachel yells. Not getting a response back, the young brunette looks around, confusion clouding her face. "Where is she?"

Bonnie shrugs. "Knowing Ramona, she probably headed back to the house." The girls nod in agreement and head back as well.

"Hey." Stefan greets them. "That was quick."

Bonnie looks around, confused. They were all there except for...

"Hey where's Ramona?" The young witch asks. Jeremy chuckles like she's insane.

"Uh with you, duh." Caroline frowns and shakes her head.

"Great, we lost her." Damon chuckles and grins from his spot farthest from the group. He always loved a good game of 'Hide and Go Seek'.

"I guess it's time for me to play hero once again," Damon says, and stands up. The gang looks at him in disbelief.

Ramona hated everything vampire, and yet Damon was volunteering to search for her? Rachel looks up at him in awe and smiles brightly.

"Really? Thank you, Damon." He shrugs before taking off into the woods.

* * *

Happy late Halloween! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Major writers block here! But the story must go on, plus there's like two or more chapters left anyways. Yeah I know over so quick, but I don't really like writing long chapter stories. I'm more for one-shots and drabbles.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I hope she's okay. The woods are pretty scary, especially when you're all alone." Elena says, as they sit around in the kitchen.

Matt chuckles and grins. "Don't you remember what Ramona is, Lena? She'd burn any creature alive before they'd even get a chance to see her."

"Still," Stefan shakes his head, "Anywhere we go is dangerous. Our species is dangerous."

Rachel frowns at that thought. Species? As in vampires? Like Damon? He would never hurt her sister right? He couldn't/wouldn't. He was like a tough fluffy teddy bear.

Rachel smiles as she pictures herself cuddling with the oh so badass Damon Salvatore.

* * *

"Beautiful isn't it?"

A male voice breaks the older Berry twin out of her daze. She turns her head to the side. Damon Salvatore.

Ramona nods and looks back at the waterfall. "You know," He says, "Everyone's wondering where you are."

It comes as a surprise. Knowing they actually care. Vampires caring? Who would've thought? Everyone in Mystic Falls were usually out to get each other, but the ones you least expect surprise you the most.

Throughout her whole childhood, Ramona had thought nobody cared about her, or Rachel. So she thought of every human being as useless and pathetic. She pitied them for being weak. And Ramona was not weak, nor did she care.

But she is her father's daughter, meaning she shows no remorse. So Ramona shrugs it off like it's nothing. _Because it is nothing._ "Just needed some space. I am not a fan of clingy people."

He nods and looks to the ground. It's like he understands. A vampire understands her. He gets why she is so bitter, too. She wants to be normal, but never will admit it. He too wishes he were human.

"We should head back." He says. The sun is setting, almost night and that is when the creatures come out to play.

Half way through the forest, Ramona stops him.

"Hey Damon," He looks at her.

"Don't tell anyone where I went please," He nods, as the whole way there is complete silence.

"There you are! Where'd you go?" Bonnie asks, hands placed on her hips. The gang all looks at her and Damon for answers.

Ramona shrugs innocently. "Got a little lost." Elena and Jeremy nod in agreement.

"It's a pretty big place." Elena smiles.

"Well," Matt speaks, "Let's eat!" the girls laugh and the guys whoop.

Tyler looks at Ramona suspiciously. Something wasn't right, and he needs the truth.

* * *

After eating dinner, or drinking blood bags in the vampire's honor, the gang say their 'goodnights' and head to bed.

Ramona changed into some sleep wear and was seconds away from pulling covers over her body when…

"What are you doing?" Tyler asks, and Ramona huffs. She is really tempted to murder him and hide his body. It's not like anyone is going to miss him.

"I am resting for my death, Tyler. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to bed, moron." Tyler ignores her insult and shakes his head.

"Not uh, I'm sleeping in the bed." He says. Ramona laughs almost bitterly. Tyler almost cringes at the sound.

"Is that so? Dogs aren't allowed in the beds." Tyler grins.

"But then why are you laying down in one?" Ramona grabs a pillow and chucks it at him. With his hybrid reflexes, Tyler catches it.

"Go sleep on the couch."

"You go sleep on the couch." Tyler demands.

"Your little dog commands aren't going to work on me. Have you forgotten who I am? I'm the Devil's spawn."

Tyler growls at her devious smirk.

"No." He says simply. Ramona arches an eyebrow at him.

"Noo?" she ponders. Tyler shakes his head as if he is talking to a five year old.

"I believe it is rude to repeat after somebody." He says, pursing his lips. Ramona is tired and really wants to sleep but with Tyler annoying the hell out of her, she wants to sleep and never wake up.

Ramona rolls her bistre orbs and clucks her tongue. "You're going to keep bothering me until I agree you can sleep in the bed with me, huh?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

Tyler gasps dramatically. "You think so lowly of me! I'm wounded, Ramona." He places a hand over his chest, where his heart is.

"I'm having second thoughts, Lockwood. You gonna shut up and get in this bed or what?" Tyler places a finger on his chin, tapping it, like he is in deep thought. Ramona growls and falls back on the bed, annoyed.

"Stop testing me, Tyler! And lay down!" Tyler grins and finally puts her out of her misery. He pulls the blankets back and slides in.

"You just stay on your side and we won't have any problems." Ramona mutters before sleep over takes.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun is bright and shiny. And there is a lake that hasn't been swam in for months. So the gang decides to have fun and be care free. It's summer after all, right?

Not for a certain brunette. Fun isn't in her vocabulary. Nor will it ever be. While the gang has fun, she is stuck in her little pity bubble. Ramona Berry stands as far away from the gang and tries very hard to escape their loud racket.

She knows coming to this trip would cause a few problems. Yes the 'he who shall not be named' problem. But really all she wants is to be left alone and none of them seem to take the hint.

So here Ramona is standing above the lake far away from the gang, throwing pebbles and wallowing in self-pity. How mature is she right now?

"Hey," a male voice speaks behind the brunette. Without moving her head, Ramona glazes her bistre eyes towards the figure. Jeremy Gilbert.

"Hi." She quietly whispers back. His eyes cloud with confusion as he leans against a tree watching the older Berry twin.

"Care for one more?" The Medium questions. Ramona grabs a unique violet pebble and slides it her jean pocket.

"Misery loves company," the brunette mutters harshly. Not getting a response back, Ramona looks up at Jeremy apologetically.

"I'm sorry that was pretty rude of me." Jeremy shakes his head and lightly chuckles.

"It's fine. I get it." Ramona quirks an eyebrow at him and gives him her full attention.

"You get it? And what exactly do you get, Jeremy Gilbert?" The brunette boy looks taken back but recovers quickly.

"I get you. I get why you act like this, and do the things you do. I understand you, Ramona." Jeremy nods at her. Ramona shakes her head, almost chuckling darkly.

"You don't know a damn thing about me. You don't know anything about me, Rachel, or my family. So don't tell me you do when in reality you don't." Ramona's nose flares and she's about ready to hurt somebody. But Jeremy, he doesn't seem unfazed by her.

"And if I don't? Then tell me. Since I am so clueless and don't know you, then tell me so I do." Jeremy steps closer and seems more confident than ever. Ramona frowns in thought; no one has ever stepped up to the plate and show so much confidence and determination to her.

The ebony brunette slowly turns around and looks into the dark water lake. Her eyebrows knit together and finally she speaks the truth.

"Rachel and I…my mother was one of the most beautiful creatures ever but she was a sinner. My father and her used each other for their own personal pleasure and pain. It came as a surprise as Rachel and I were born. Never has anything like that have happened, it shouldn't have happened. Everyone needs to understand that Rachel and I weren't born out of love,"

"Out of love?" Jeremy's face clouds in confusion. Ramona shakes her head, almost pained. The brown colored pebbles in her palm burn and melt. She doesn't even bother cleaning the mess.

"My parents didn't love each other. You, your parents were in love and wanted someone they could love equally. My mother is out there somewhere whoring herself for all I care. My father sees me as someone to do his dirty work, not a daughter. Humans don't even know Rachel and I exist." Ramona turns around and looks into Jeremy's eyes.

"The Bible didn't mention us, and History books forgot about us." Her bistre eyes flash in anger.

"Why would you want to be in History books, you're unique and unlike anything else. You make your own history and destiny." Jeremy watches as Ramona shakes her head at him and almost chuckles darkly.

"Now you're a life coach or something? Look Jeremy I would say thank you but I don't exactly know what you helped me with. But you tell Elena and Bonnie they better keep a hold on you." Ramona sends him a soft smile before walking past him and towards the lake house.


	6. Chapter 6

Eh it's almost over I think? Maybe, who knows.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ramona instantly groans as the sunlight hits her eyes. She remembers closing the curtains last night unless...

"Oofp." Her eyes scrunch as a fluffy soft plush smashes into her face. _Is this what humans mean by 'w__ake up call'?_

"Wake up, sunshine!" A loud male voice shouts, to which belongs to Tyler.

"I'm going to burn you to hell then back, in like three seconds." Ramona mutters. Sweet Moses, mornings were not her favorites.

Ramona walks down the stairs, showered and ready to go back to that secret spot. She was almost out the door when…

"You know the girls left already." Tyler says behind her. His grin is cocky and ugh she just wants to punch it off.

"Yeah, I know. I told them I wasn't going." Ramona shrugs as if it doesn't matter. His grin falls but still she wants to punch his face off.

"Then where you headed?" He asks, stepping closer to her. Could he be any more annoying?

"My own hike." And she dashes out.

* * *

Finally, Ramona finds her little secret place. It still had it spark from yesterday. Ramona wastes no time and dives in.

"Oh sweet Jew lord." Ramona moans. The water feels so relaxing. She could get used to it.

Doing a few laps exhausts Ramona. She floats in the water and decided to sing. Singing made her forget. Forget everything. And anything.

'_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_

_Sarcastic mister know it all_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

_Push me up against the wall_

_Young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra_

_Fallin' all over myself_

_To lick your heart and taste your health 'cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view..._

_Blood loss in a bathroom stall_

_Southern girl with a scarlet drawl_

_Wave good-bye to ma and pa 'cause_

_With the birds I'll share_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view_

_With the birds I'll share_

_This lonely view…'_

"Nice song choice." A familiar voice speaks. Damon. Over the years, Ramona has gotten used to it.

"Thanks." Ramona whispers. If it were someone else she would've burnt them. But it's not every day Damon Salvatore actually says nice things to people. Or compliments them.

"Tyler is having a freak that you're gone." He chuckles. Ramona scoffs and closes her eyes.

"And yet he doesn't come looking for me?"

"Actually, he wanted to but I wouldn't let him." Ramona hums as a response. Silence over takes them both.

"Ramona?" Damon asks, in a hush tone.

"Yess?" She says in a sing-song voice.

"How is it?" He asks, and looks at her.

"How is what?" She questions, and starts making a version of snow angels but in water.

"You know. Down below." He says, like it's the most obvious thing ever. Maybe it is. It shouldn't surprise Ramona, but it does. Like shock the hell out of her. Many people came to her and asked the very same question. Some she gave a grand tour and they never came back. But Damon? No, but why?

Ramona stands floating up, giving him her full attention. "It's a very dark place. Like a nightmare. I consider you one of my closest friends, I will never let you go down there, Damon. Ever." She promises. He nods but his expression unreadable.

Ramona gulps not too loudly. "We should get going." Damon nods at her, and they leave the beautiful wonderland.

* * *

Ramona opens the door to the lake house and steps inside. Tyler, Jeremy, and Matt are sitting on the couch watching a football game.

"Hey Ramona!" Jeremy greets her with a smile. She returns it.

"You were gone for quite a long time?" Matt says, his eyes never leaving the giant flat screen.

Ramona nods and grins. "Enjoying myself too much." She winks at him before disappearing upstairs to her and Tyler's room.

"You enjoyed yourself for a pretty long time." Tyler says as he leans in their bedroom doorway.

"You'd be surprised at the many things I do, Lockwood." She says grinning.

"Yeah? With who? Damon Salvatore." Tyler demands, his fist clenches. You could feel the anger radiant off his body. The heat.

Ramona scoffs. "Me and Damon Salvatore? You're joking right?! You of all people should know how much Damon cares for my sister! I would never do that to Rachel."

Tyler sighs and flares his nose. "I'm just trying to look out for you, Ramona." And he disappears leaving the older Berry twin confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah last chapter! Ugh I'm losing interest for this story! I'm such a bad person.

Enjoy motherfuckers!

* * *

Could things get more awkward between Tyler and Ramona? Probably.

They all decide to go for a hike in the woods. Tyler being in the front of the line while Ramona being behind everyone. Thankfully no one notice or well didn't dare speak up.

Dinner was very unusual. They didn't speak one word to one another. They would occasionally glance at the other but that was about it.

Rachel, feeling a lot of tension between the two, would try to strike up a conversation but they would only reply with four letter words. Or less.

Damon, being the smart ass himself, would joke around with crap about Rachel and himself. That brought out laughs from everyone, all except Tyler and Ramona.

The good part about dinner was it ended early than usual. The bad part, they were sharing a room together. And a bed.

Awkward, truly awkward. As if Tyler read her thoughts.

"I'll take the couch." Tyler says, clutching onto a pillow. The same pillow he used to wake Ramona up.

Ramona shakes her head and furrows her eyebrows. "No, you're not sleeping on the couch. You're staying in here. Look Tyler, I'm sorry. I guess I should thank you for trying to look out for me,"

"But the last guy who tried looking out for me, ended up dealing with my father." Poor Reggie. Ramona missed him. He was such a sweetheart. Then he met big poppa. Bye bye Rey Rey.

"I'm not like most guys, Ramona." Tyler is right and he is not giving up. Ramona steps closer to him, leaving him very little air. Not that he needed it at all.

"I know you aren't. You're a hybrid. You're supernatural. You're determined. You're a hot-headed asshole. You're a jerk who has so much heart, a big heart, but no one has really gotten the chance to see it,"

"You, Tyler Lockwood, are different. And call me crazy but I like different." Her face flushed with pinkness. Her big bistre brown eyes glossy. Pouring your heart out is hard and takes some time to take in.

Tyler smiles at her. "I'm doing something right then?" He asks.

Ramona laughs and shakes her head. "For once."

"For once."

That night, Ramona feels comfort. She feels loved. Complete.

In just a few days, Ramona feels different. Happier. Calmer. It's just the beginning of her happiness. And she has no regrets. No worries.

Ramona blames Tyler for it all.

* * *

The end. No seriously that's it. Buh bye!


End file.
